Shine
by HetaPastaH3ro
Summary: Yes it is another story but this on is a one shot. No good at summarys please just read.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan. I wish I did though…= (

'Kuso… why did things have to come to this?' thought Conan as he sat tied up in a room with the other Detective Boys. 'If only I would've been paying more attention.'

Flashback

"_Hey did you guys here about the killer on the loose yet?" "Yeah, the news named him Shine creepy huh?" "The only thing is that no one knows what he looks like." " It seems like he only attacks groups of people." "What do you think, Conan- kun?" "Umm.. I thinkAhh!" "What's wrooo…" _

The next thing he knows is that he is tied up in a room some where with nothing useful on him. His shoes, watch, glasses, belt, cell phone, tracers were all gone. Even his and the other Detective Boys badges were gone. Worst of all was the stay. They had been there for a week and hadn't had anything to eat for 4 days. Also Conan himself had been beaten the whole time.

"Hello children," said Shine as he came in. At this he picks Conan up and started beating him again. Conan saved his strength and kicked Shine in the shins as he twisted out of his grip.

Shine angrily kicked Conan as he pulled out his gun. "Conan-kun!" Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Genta shouted. Then all that was heard was Conan's scream as Shine fired five bullets at him as he was being held down. " Hmm… that should stop him," thought Shine. Unfortunately for him, Conan got up slowly even as he was covered in blood. "Yah know kid I didn't want to have to do this but you've left me no choice." "Sayonara, Edogawa Conan." After those words he fired a single shot straight into Conan's heart. Conan dropped immediately.

Hearing sirens in the distance Shine left leaving Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta to stare at there former friend's still, bloody body.

When Takagi, Sato, and Shiratori broke into the house they expected a fight. They expected gunshots, and blood to be spilt. What they didn't expect was to find three tearful shounen tantei tied up and crying over their friend's body. "oh no…" Takagi heard Sato say. He himself was shocked and worked on autopilot untying the three surviving kids.

They had been missing for a week and with no leads the police had started near panicking. Then they had gotten an anonymous tipoff about the whereabouts. They came right away.

When he tried to get Conan's cadaver away from Ayumi she cried out. "Ayumi," Takagi said, "We need to take Conan-kun's body away for an autopsy, and we need to take you guys home, your parents are extremely worried." Ayumi reluctantly let go and stood up shakily.

Looking at the Shounen Tantei closer he realized how weak and hungry they looked. "When did you last eat?" asked Sato. "Five days ago," answered Mitsuhiko.

"Okay first you guys need to get checked out at the hospital," said Shiratori. "Don't worry we will call your parents on the way there, alright." "Sato, Takagi, and Shiratori I need to speak with you said Meguire.

"We need to decide who is coming with me to tell Mouri-kun and Ran-kun about C-Conan," at this a heavy silence fell on the group. Up until now they had all been busy doing their job and hadn't had time to think about it. "I'll go with you Keibu," said Sato. With that decided they headed off to do what was required.

At the Mouri residence

"Ready Sato?" "No, but I'll never be."

Meguire reached up and knocked on the door. "Who's interrupting my Yo-oh keibu-dono come in." "Really Tousan you are such a mess maker. Oh hi Inspector Meguire and Detective Sato, what brings you here? Did you find the kids?" "Ahh yes Ran we did find t-t-them." "Oh where are they?"

"Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko are at the hospital getting checked-out." "Where's Conan-kun?" " Umm there is no easy way to say this but Conan did not make it." " We are not sure what happened ,but when we got there Conan was already dead." "N-No you're joking. Conan-kun has you playing a joke on us.

He is at the hospital with the other kids, laughing," denied Ran. She looked around hoping to she a smile and on someone's face not getting one she burst into tears and ran up to her room. Sighing Sato followed her so they could talk. Kogoro, looking shaken himself asked, "Can you tell what you know?" "Well I don't know much but I can tell you what I know." "Thank you," was the last thing Kogoro said as he headed to call Eri.

At the hospital

While Takagi was with the kids while they were getting checked-out, Shiratori pulled the parents away to speak with them. "Okay, I am going to warn you that your kids might have nightmares from now own. Not only because of how they were treated but because of , from what I understand, having to watch their friend be killed in front of them. When we arrived Edogawa Conan's body was laying in front of them. You saw that they each had blood all on their clothes. Well that is not their blood it is Conan's." Finally Ayumi's mother spoke up, "Do you think that they will need therapy?" "Probably, I would suggest group therapy." Said Shiratori before continuing, "Your kids can't go home just yet after this, we need to ask them what happened."

When the kids returned Takagi got down on his knees to talk to the Detective Boys who were in clean clothes and fed. "Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, we know it will be hard but we need to know what happened while you were gone," asked Takagi gently. "We can talk about it as a group our you can tell it to us separately." "W-we will say it as a group, Takagi- san." "Okay do you want your parents with you?" "Hai."

"Begin when you feel like it." Ayumi started saying how they walking to the park and had started talking about the murderer on the loose. Conan had started to say something but then they heard a clunk. When they turned around they saw a guy holding a limp Conan. Then it had gotten dark. When they woke up they found themselves bound with rope and it some room.

At this point Mitsuhiko took over. When woke up Ayumi was also waking up as was Genta. They all noticed at about the same time that Conan's head was bleeding a little. After shoving him to wake him up they had looked around the room more. It was a pretty good sized room with nothing in it. Then they heard heavy footsteps outside the room heading towards the door.

Then Genta started. The door opened up revealing the face of the guy that kidnapped them. He was creepy looking with his mask on. When he took it off however he looked normal and nice. "Who are you?" "Oh my name is Matsuharu Shinta. But you might know me as Shine." Then Conan asked what do you want with us and he said that we would be good for his next targets since we were so smart. When he came over to us, Conan bit him hard and said to let us go. Shine only smiled and said oh a feisty one well let's see how feisty you're after this.

At this he had picked Conan up and started hitting and kicking him until Conan was coughing up blood. Then he dropped him and tied him up again Then he said that he would be back with some food latter and left. While Shine was gone we tried to wake Conan up again. It took a while but we did it. He was holding his stomach but he seemed to be doing better. When Shine came back with the food we all ate except for Conan who had said his stomach hurt.

It went like that for the rest of the time we were there except that Shine stopped feeding us after 2 days and that the day you found us he snapped.

Conan was hurt a lot and we knew he was in a lot of pain. He just wouldn't stop fighting back. On that last day he had kicked Shine in the shins pretty hard. Shine pulled out his gun, held Conan down and shot him five times. Conan laid there for a minute or two and then struggled up. When Shine saw this he shot Conan straight through the heart and then left us there.

After hearing saying this the three children started crying again and their parents came to comfort them. Receiving this information Shiratori told the parents that it was okay to take the kids home. He then called Meguire to tell him what happened.

"Uh… Shiratori-kun before you start I will put you on speakerphone so that the Mouris can hear what happened as well." Once Meguire did this Shiratori told the story of what happened. Then Ran got up to go to the phone and Eri asked who she was calling. "Agasa-san h-he shold know and then I am calling Heiji." After calling Agasa and explaining it to him he was understandably shaken up and said he would contact his parents.

Agasa Household 

Agasa was dreading this phone call that he had to make. Especially, when he hadn't accepted the information he was about to give himself yet. Oh well better get it over with. " Yukiko ahh yes is Yuusaku there. Oh he isn't. Okay I'll just have to tell you. Shinichi is dead." Agasa heard a scream come through the phone. "You'll be here soon. Okay."

Wherever the Kudos Are

After getting off of the phone with Agasa,Yukiko sank down to the carpet. "Agasa has got to be joking. My little Shin-chan is not gone." Yukiko faintly heard the door unlocking.

When Yuusaku came in the last thing he expected was to find his wife in tears. Even more so to see her doing crying hard in the living room by the phone. Even so he immediately dropped his things and went to his upset wife's side. "What's wrong, Yuki?" he asked soothingly. "Its S-shin-c-chan…" "He's gone!" "What do you mean Yukiko?" "Dr. Agasa called and told me that Shin-chan was kidnapped with the rest of his friends and when they found them Shin-chan was dead." "Yukiko pack your bags we are going to Japan."

Osaka

"Moshi Moshi!" Ahh neechan! What's up! Wait K-K-Conan's what now?! You're joking right neechan. Please tell me you are joking… I'll be there soon okay." As Heiji hung up his cell phone Kazuha asked him what was wrong with Conan-kun. Heiji replied simply that he was dead and that they were going to head to Beika.

**Okay Okay Before you get angry for the quick ending let me tell you that I might put up another chapter with just reactions. I really just wanted to get this story up here. So review if you want the reaction chapter and/or you feel like it.**


End file.
